dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana of Themyscira (Flashpoint Universe)
Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman, was the queen of the Amazons who led them to war against Atlantis. Biography ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox In the Flashpoint timeline, Diana never became a superhero and instead, became queen of the Amazons. Diana agreed to an alliance with the Atlanteans. However, Orin, the king of Atlantis and Diana had an affair. Mera knew of this and tried to assassinate Diana. Mera was instead killed in self-defense. As a warning, Diana took Mera's crown as her own. War was declared. Orin attempted to slaughter the Amazons with a doomsday device powered by Captain Atom. The Amazons were protected by magic and instead, over 100 million people died and western Europe sank into the ocean. She led the Amazons to the United Kingdom and annexed it as New Themyscira. Wonder Woman captured Colonel Steve Trevor and learned there was a spy, Lois Lane, somewhere on the island gathering intelligence for Cyborg. To add, Amazons captured advance scouts and knew an Atlantean surface invasion of New Themyscira was imminent. Amid battle against Aquaman, Wonder Woman was shot by Cyborg and propelled into another room where the Shazam children were waiting. They transformed into Captain Thunder, an old enemy, and battled Wonder Woman. Eventually, she was able to lasso Thunder and forced him to revert back into the children. She grabbed a broken blade and murdered Billy Batson. As Aquaman discovered the lifeless bodies of his brother Ocean Master, Wonder Woman stabbed him from behind. For the greater good, Wonder Woman vowed to exterminate the men of Atlantis and enslave its daughters. She plunged her sword through Aquaman, who had remotely activated his doomsday device. As the blastwave approached, Wonder Woman held Aquaman in her arms. She was either killed when Atlantis' doomsday weapon was activated or ceased to exist when the Flash re-set the world back to the way it was meant to be. Powers and Abilities Powers *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Invulnerability *Super Hearing *Flight Equipment *Lasso of Truth *Bracelets Relationships *Orin/Emperor Aquaman - Lover turned enemy. *Mera - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Ocean Master - Enemy. *Persephone - Ally. *Artemis - Ally. *Captain Thunder - Enemy and victim; deceased. **Billy Batson - Victim; deceased. *Lois Lane - Enemy. *Steve Trevor - Enemy and victim; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' - Vanessa Marshall Gallery ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' 57090L.jpg Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 20 -Wonder Woman.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 26 -Wonder Woman.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 27 -Wonder Woman.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 28 -Wonder Woman.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 30 -Wonder Woman.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 37 -Wonder Woman.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 39.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 41.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 44 -Wonder Woman.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 78.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 87 -Wonder Woman.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 90 - Aquaman.png tumblr_n5bfitdB5G1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n5bfitdB5G1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n5bfitdB5G1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n5bfitdB5G1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n5bfitdB5G1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n5bfitdB5G1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n5bfitdB5G1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n5bfitdB5G1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n5bfitdB5G1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_n5ga7gPYjv1rl14rno2_1280.png Wonder Woman JLFPP.png tumblr_n5ga7gPYjv1rl14rno4_1280.png jl-flashpoint(2013)_0787.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_0788.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_0789.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_0813.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_0823.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_0828.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_0829.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_0835.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2068.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2069.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2071.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2105.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2111.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2132.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2137.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2143.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2147.jpg jl-flashpoint(2013)_2159.jpg Wonder Woman JFPP 01.png Wonder Woman JFPP 02.png Wonder Woman JFPP 03.png Wonder Woman JFPP 04.png Wonder Woman JFPP 05.png Wonder Woman JFPP 06.png See Also *Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Deceased Category:Queens Category:Amazonian Category:Alternate Counterpart Category:Warriors Category:Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Martial arts skills